Tea
by Blackfang64
Summary: What does she find so interesting about those magazines? ShizNat humour


**Tea **

_She's always gone every Sunday to get the latest issue of her tea magazines. I mean, what does she find so interesting about tea? _

The blunette laid there upon the couch, half dressed licking off the remains of a Mayonnaise bottle.

_Damm Mayonnaise bottles, they never give you enough of it. _

The opening of the front door peaked her curiosity, leaning her head back against the couch she looked upon an upside down honey brunette woman walking past her. Flipping her view right way up the honey brunette smiled warmly at her.

"Ara, my Natsuki looks so cute when she's staring at me" Natsuki blushed at the girl's remark, flipping her head back to the TV letting out a pout in annoyance. The Mayonnaise bottle appearing at the side of her head excited her senses.

"Thanks Shizuru" she reached over grabbing the bottle before twisting the lid off. The brunette smiled in excitement before kissing the woman on the head softly. Oblivious to the brunette, Natsuki fumbled around with the bottle before successfully opening it and sculling down its contents.

After finishing the bottle Natsuki peered over at the honey brunette, sitting calmly outside reading her tea magazine.

_Hm, she's always reading those magazines, why is she always facing me, is she secretly watching me or something?_

Shaking the thought away, she left the bottle on the couch before making her way down the hall. Stumbling around due too the sudden exercise she found herself in Shizuru's room.

_What am I doing here? Oh well, might as well do some sleuthing. _

Shrugging her shoulders, she looked around the girl's room. Too say it was perfectly clean, too clean. Looking down at the bed sheets noticing a small lump. Bending down to fix it up she noticed a brown cardboard box. Raising an eyebrow, she pulled the box from beneath the girl's bed and displaced it on the floor.

_I've never noticed this before, maybe there's some dark horrible secret waiting to be found. I've really got too stop watching too much TV._

Bracing herself for the horrors that waited her, she swallowed hard when she clenched the sides. Ripping the lid off, she brought her head back shielding her eyes. After awhile she opened her eyes too see a pile of tea magazines neatly stacked except for one. She reached down into the pile picking up the ones that were neatly stacked and placed them aside.

Looking back into the box, her eyes widened in fear, her jaw dropped down and her hair spiked up in shock.

_W-what the hell? _

She gazed upon the picture of two anime girl's kissing each other on the front cover of a Yuri magazine.

_Y-you gotta be kidding me!_

Pulling the magazine out she opened the front cover and too her surpriseit was a tea article.

_What? Now I'm really confused. _

Skimming through the magazine there was indeed no sigh of any anime. Then it hit her.

_If that's a tea magazine with a Yuri cover then…_

Reaching slowly over at the tea magazine she opened it up to finds indeed the Yuri manga. Her head lifted up when she remembered Shizuru reading the magazine. "Ah crap" she fell back onto the ground letting a loud thud hit the ground.

Foot steps echoed heavily through the hallway before stopping at the room. "Natsuki!" Shizuru screamed before looking around to see the girl passed out on the floor with blood trickling down from her nose. She then looked over at the magazine Natsuki was holding causing a bright red blush to erect on her cheeks. "May be I should find a better hiding spot for that"

**End **

**Omake: **

**Shizuru: (reading manga) **

**Natsuki: what are you reading this time? **

**Shizuru: Oh you might like it Natsuki (hands Natsuki the manga) **

**Natsuki: (looks at the cover) Girlfriends?**

**Shizuru: Its soo cute Natsuki, you should read it **

**Natsuki: Well at least you're not reading Yuri ones (sighs, looking over at the mountains of manga behind her) W-what the f- **

**Shizuru: Oh no I've already read through all those Yuri ones, so I'm reading this for a change. (Hears a loud thud) Natsuki? (Looks over at the passed out Natsuki) Well might as well (leans over kisses Natsuki) Hehe, just like Mari.**

**End of Omake **

**Author: Another yuri manga episode involving the girls. Girlfriends is a real manga and I hope fans read it, it's soo good except I have to wait for the next issue (pouts). Read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
